A Day in The Park
by CheeriosAreSquare
Summary: When Reba takes Elizabeth to the park, Elizabeth askes Brock to come along. Find out what happens in the park... This is my first fanfic so please R/R ONESHOT


Elizabeth Montgomery grasped her tiny hand tightly in her grandmother's. She skipped rather excitedly, nearly tripping a few steps. The six year old was ecstatic to escape the new house, having been so used to seeing her grandmother daily and the new baby boy always crying, leaving her parents, especially Van, in a deep state of desperation. Reba Hart was taking her to the park. She was buckling her first granddaughter's seat belt, noticing the wide grin on Elizabeth's face.

" You're excited, aren't ya?" Reba asked, brushing a strand of blond hair as she let out a giggle. How she reminded her of little Cheyenne , she began to close the backseat door. Then, the six year old shot a face of horror. Reba paused.

Aren't we gonna call Grandpa?" She questioned, her mouth slightly gaped, displaying her two missing teeth.

"Grandpa?" Reba asked, " I dont know...he's ,uh, probably at work." She made up, after seeing Elizabeth's missing teeth.

"Please!!" she pouted in a way Van would have that you just couldn't resist. Reba smiled, shaking her head.

"Alright then!" Reba closed the door and sat on the driver's seat, fumbling for her cell phone and handing it to Elizabeth," You call him." Elizabeth scrolled down the list of contacts, trying to impress Reba, she called Brock. Reba heard a conversation of " No it's Elizabeth, wanna go..." and before she knew it, Elizabeth had accomplished her goal and smiled widely.

"He's going to meet us there, let's go!" Elizabeth informed Reba. Reba chuckled, then tickled her tummy, joking," I'm spoiling you." And they drove off, contently.

"There he is!" Elizabeth pulled on Reba's hand. Brock strolled over, pulling Elizabeth in a giant hug. "There's my favorite granddaughter!" He carried her up.

"Silly Grandpa! I'm your only granddaughter!" Elizabeth smiled. "Exactly." Brock smiled as he put her down on the cemented floor, sticking his hands in his pockets, looking at his former wife. Elizabeth rushed to the renovated playground, heading for the slides. Reba smiled, then resumed his attention to Brock. " How's it with Barbra Jean?" Sighing, he answered,

" It's not working. We decided to------ "GRANDMA!" The two faced their grandchild. She was notioning the two to come. Reba turned to face Brock, trying to appear happy. He started to go, then Reba grabbed his upper arm.

"It's okay," she told him. He nodded and Reba started to follow him. She had never seen him so down and working so hard. They arrived at the swing and Elizabeth expected one of them to push her on the swing. Brock took the cue and pushed her, first carelessly slow, waiting for her daring words. Then she did exactly what he suspected, telling him to push her higher. Smiling at Reba, his face read _just like Cheyenne_, he obeyed the little six year old. A aura of warmth filled Reba, every time he smiled. She crossed her arms, looking at her ex-husband and granddaughter, excited screams erupting from Elizabeth.

The three sat on a bench, enjoying ice cream. Reba sat in between Brock and Elizabeth. "And then, Daddy ate the tomato and then he screamed so funny and loud and then he did this weird dance and then I laughed soooo much that Mommy yelled at him for waking up the baby!" Elizabeth finished her story with a grin. "I'm done with mine," Elizabeth threw the Popsicle stick and colorful wrapper in the trash can and began to head to the playground. She half expected them to follow. Reba glanced at Brock and told her that Brock was old and gets tired easily, earning a giggle from Elizabeth and a frown from Brock.

She agreed and headed off to the lay area. Reba turned to Brock," Ok, what's bothering you ?"

"Nothing"

Brock. Please, I can read you like a book"

OK, Barbra Jean filed for divorce."

"What?!" As furious as she was, she swallowed a huge chunk of ice cream and immediately suffered from brain freeze, "You two dimwits!" she slapped him on his arm.

"Owww!! It was her!" He tried to shield himself. She... she said I was holding her down...she was young and now with her hot new job." Reba rolled her eyes and mumbled" Yeah, it's increasing by one viewer a month" "So she said she's leaving."

Reba shook her head in disappointment."Have you thought this through?"

"Well, she---"It's not all about her! You have a say! Divorce takes two!" Reba furiously yelled, causing onlookers to look at her.

"Reba, we're in public and besides, why are you so angry," Brock pulled her gently by her hand. She yanked it out of her hand, disgusted. Breathing deeply through her nostrils, something that always made him so happy, even when it was at smoothed her shirt and attempted to ignore him, moving further from him on the wooden bench."Reba---"It's nothing!" She snarled."Reba, what is it?" He questioned her gently, trying not to upset her any further.

"I let you go, after twenty years, for that, that bimbo, and now you're gonna let her go?" Reba told him," Oh, what do I care, it's none of my business,"

The two sat in silence, until Brock informed her she had ice cream on her nose. Embarrassed, she discreetly tried to wipe it off. Meanwhile, Elizabeth was so engrossed with playing on the rock wall, she didn't notice her grandparents. Reba faced Brock.

"I'm sorry," He started,"I'm sorry for everything." She shook her head, a message that she forgives him.

" It's just, I've been holding it in for so long..." She trailed off, preventing tears from coming out.

"I know," He told her, caressing her face as if it was a valued jewel. He smiled, using a finger to touch her nose," You never got the ice cream off."

And then, both didn't know who made the first move, but they kissed. She longed for it, sweeter than ice cream. So they sat on the bench, nothing, but mere buzzing. Until...

"Ewwww," They two smiled as they faced the little girl that started it all.


End file.
